


Possessive

by Quakey (Quak3y)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey
Summary: Providence desk sex.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags.

Wade’s cheek is pressed against the papers on Nate’s desk. Not like he has much choice–the metal grip on his neck hasn’t loosened, just this side of painful, not giving him the slightest bit of freedom.

“Is this your idea of a joke?” Nate asks, his flesh-and-blood hand sliding up the bare back of Wade’s leg and under the skirt. “Did you steal these from Irene?”

“I didn’t!” Wade tries to sound indignant. “You know Ms. Perfect Secretary would have my balls if I did that! I just copied her style, because no way do we have the same waist size, which I most certainly already knew and did not have to find out by sneaking into her apartment and trying on her panties for kicks.”

That gets him a snort, like Nate can’t help be amused even if he disapproves, which is pretty much exactly the vibe Wade’s going for with his ‘naughty secretary’ outfit, so score!

“If she hears you calling her a secretary, she’s going to 'have your balls’ anyway,” Nate says, fingers tracing the body parts in question through the thin fabric of the panties. Wade tips his hips a little, an eager, blatant invitation, and Nate takes it, shoving the skirt up to his waist.

“Does that mean you don’t have a secretary? I thought maybe I could interview for the job,” Wade says, batting his eyes, not that Nate can see them under the mask and what with half the blonde wig falling across his face anyway.

“You’re not secretary material,” Nate says, tone dismissive, but he’s hooking a finger under the panties and pulling them to one side while he says it, pressing a thumb against Wade’s asshole to make him jerk.

“Are you sure? I take direction really well,” he manages.

“I’m sure you do,” Nate says, and the dark assurance in his voice makes Wade’s dick throb excitedly where it’s trapped in the front of the panties. Then there’s the pop of a tube–Nate must have used telekinesis to get the lube again, the cheater–and then cold and slick is squirted right on his hole.

He most certainly does _not_ squeak, but he’ll admit to a happy gasp as Nate sinks his thumb inside, quick and demanding but not big enough to burn. He tries to squirm, but the grip on his neck tightens and gives a little shake.

“Hold still,” Nate growls.

Wade yelps, “Yes sir!”

Oh, Nate likes that, if fingers gripping and squeezing the right side of Wade’s ass while his thumb is still buried inside is any indication, pulling and stretching, and there’s the burn, stretching him out. Wade can just imagine it, how that thumb must be pulling him open. How it must look to Nate.

“Look at you,” Nate muses, confirming that he is, in fact, just as focused on the image of what he’s doing as Wade is. “You came in here in a skirt and heels to try to get me to bend you over my desk?”

“Seems to be working,” Wade gets out. It’s a little hard to talk evenly when Nate is sort of pulling and moving that thumb in tight circles. Nate ignores him.

“How many people have you done this for, Wade? Do you spread your legs like this for all your employers?” And _fuck_ the way Nate says it, dark and dirty, it’s a punch of heat to his stomach, so much blood to his dick that it _aches_.

“I’m a classy girl, Nate,” he manages. “Just you.”

“Classy? When you’re letting me finger your pussy on my office desk? When you’re soaking your panties? I don’t think so.” Wade moans enthusiastically at that. Nate leans to whisper behind his ear. “You’re a horny girl who wants her pussy filled.”

“Yes, please, you’re right, I’m a slut, any time now would be great!” Wade gasps, rocking his ass against Nate’s hand enthusiastically. If Nate wants to go all demeaning role play, he can dig it. He’s been called just about that bad for work before; his feelings aren’t getting hurt.

But Nate straightens up, pulls his hand free, and then gives both sides of Wade’s ass a stinging spank.

Wade convulses and yelps in surprise.

“A slut?” Nate growls. “When you just said you only do this for me? When I can feel how tight your pussy is, that you haven’t been letting anyone else stretch you out?” Either Nate’s actually angry and possessive or he’s really good at roleplaying, but in either case it’s going straight to Wade’s dick in all sorts of ways.

Then there’s the sound of a zipper and the smack of flesh into palm, more squelchy lube sounds, and then _finally_ Nate’s pulling the thong to one side and his dick is pressing against Wade’s asshole.

“Whatever you say, just plow me!” he whines.

Which is apparently the wrong thing to say, because Nate stops right in the middle of pushing in. The flesh hand is suddenly back on his ass, grip just as strong as the one on his neck, and now he’s pinned in two places, completely unable to move his torso. Unable to rock back to help push that massive cock into him.

“No, Wade. Not ‘whatever,’” he says calmly. “You’re my horny good girl. Just mine. Show me you know it.”

“I know it! I swear to God! To Fabian Nicieza! I’m not a slut, I’m just horny for _you_! I’m your good girl, just yours, no one else, Nate! _Please_ put your dick in me already!”

Nate makes a pleased sound. Apparently that was what he wanted to hear, because he finally follows directions and gives Wade what he wants, just as hard as he’d hoped.

The panties are a soaked-through lost cause by the time they’re done.

While Wade is lying there, panting on the desktop, he quietly and enthusiastically resolves to buy a couple more pairs.

Just for Nate.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just really wanted to write some filthy porn. ^^ Hopefully you all enjoy it.
> 
> (And if you think I forgot an appropriate warning tag, let me know.)


End file.
